Stanley, I need help
by Sola Haze
Summary: Ford is picking up some dangerous activity in the valley, and he needs to investigate... but Dipper isn't making secrecy easy. Oneshot. Fluff. Angst.


Ford pinned another scrap of paper, this one highlighter pink, to the bristle board, then another, this one turquoise. The board was nearly full of notes covered in scribbles, much different from Ford's regular neat calligraphy. This combined with his muttering beneath his breath and the fact that he was chewing the end of his pen all meant he was stressed. Some of these habits he's picked up inside the portal, some were childhood anxiety.

Another note was pinned down. Now, the board was completely full. "No, no, no!" He slammed a fist against the board. "I need more room, more time!"

Ford had to admit it. This time, he was in over his head. There was something huge going on near the valley, and he had to figure out what it was before he went to investigate. If it was one thing Ford had learned, never go in blind. Nothing good ever came from that.

"More paper, more boards, more time..." He whispered.

"Great uncle Ford?"

Ford jumped, whipping around to see Dipper standing in the elevator. He hurriedly turned the board away, hiding it. No, Dipper couldn't know about this. It was too dangerous. Dipper had a habit of not being able to accept that fact, no matter what it was. Kids... they always were up for anything. He wished he could be more like that.

Dipper stepped into the lab. "Great uncle Ford, is something wrong?"

Ford shook his head, rather violently. "No, nothing is wrong."

Dipper nodded. "Okay, well, I was wondering if you wanted to go conspiracy hunting in the forest."

Ford once again shook his head. "No, no, I'm far too busy." He chuckled nervously. "Research, you know."

"Oh," Dipper said, sounding slightly disheartened, but, like usual, the boy kept up a positive demeanor. "Maybe I can help."

"I'm sorry, Dipper, you can't." The older man said, pushing the face of the board against the wall. "It's much too difficult."

Dipper frowned, and Ford's heart dropped. He realized, wanting to kick himself, that had given Dipper the impression he didn't think he was capable. He could read it on the twelve-year-old's face. Things always came out wrong! It didn't make sense. Human personality was the world's biggest mystery, besides girls.

Ford frowned, turning away, pretending to organize some sheets on his desk as he spoke. "I'm sorry, Dipper. This is something I can't risk anyone, not even-" He froze. His eyes locked onto the file in his hands. "Yes!" He cheered, quickly whipping the board away from the wall, the wheels moving it easily. He pinned the file to the center of the mess, then grabbed a spool of string and began connecting the pins to tie evidence and leads together. And this time, instead of a tangled mess, he was left with several connections.

"Of course." He said, studying the board. "It all makes sense!"

The sound of someone clearing their throat snapped him out of his thoughts. He'd forgotten all about Dipper's presence. "I'm sorry, Dipper." He explained, turning back to the brunette boy. "I have work to do."

Dipper frowned but turned back into the elevator. Ford sighed as the doors closed. He felt awful about that, but now he had what he needed to investigate the valley. He'd make it up to Dipper. But right now, he couldn't have any curious eyes prying into his activities.

* * *

Over the next few days, that was exactly what he got. Everywhere he went, Dipper seemed to follow, never close enough to draw suspicion, but when the same person followed you exactly twelve paces behind wherever you went, you could tell they wanted something.

Finally, the day came to go to the valley. He'd been gathering his gear, making entries in his Journal, but mostly psyching himself up. Whatever these readings were coming from, it was strong. For the most part, he still had no idea what he was up against, but, like he always told himself, heroes never know what comes next, but they still persevere.

And as he persevered, so did Dipper. He'd been able to keep him busy with menial tasks, but he'd run out, and this was the moment he needed the twelve-year-old off his back the most. He loved Dipper, he really did, but he needed to do this alone. But Dipper wasn't going to make that easy. So, finally, he went to his last resort.

"Stanley," He said, approaching his twin in the empty gift shop. "I need help."

Stan, who was currently reading the newspaper with his feet propped up on the counter, scoffed. "You're telling me."

Ford scowled. "What's that supposed to- not important. Stanley, I need you and Mabel to keep Dipper busy today."

Stan lowered the newspaper with a frown creasing wrinkles in his forehead. "I get it. The kid's been shadowing you for weeks."

Ford shook his head. "No, something's going on in the valley, and I need to investigate it."

Stan shrugged. "Why not just take Dipper with you? You nerds are always doing stuff together."

Ford sighed. "That's the thing. It's too dangerous. I've been lying to Dipper about it for a while, but now I need him distracted." Ford began nervously clicking the pen in his hand. "So... you and Mabel wouldn't mind doing something with him today, right?"

Stan bit his lip, glancing over Ford's shoulder. Ford's eyebrows knit in confusion. "What? What is it?"

Stan frowned. "Why don't you ask him."

Ford blinked, then slowly turned to see Dipper and Mabel standing in the doorway. Dipper looked heartbroken. Ford bit his lip. "Dipper, I can explain."

Dipper scowled. "You've been lying to me!" He said. "You don't think I'm capable."

Ford put his hands up in defense. "No, that's not it. I..." He pinched the bridge of his nose, then looked over at Stan. "Do you think we could discuss this alone?"

Stan got the message, quickly ushering Mabel and himself out of the room.

Ford finally made eye contact with Dipper, only to be met with a furious glare. "Dipper, the reason I lied was... how do I put this?..." He was silent for a moment, gathering his thoughts as Dipper's narrowed eyes continued to penetrate him. "I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Exactly!" Dipper exclaimed. "You think I'd get hurt! You don't think I'm capable!"

"Dipper, I don't know If _I'm_ capable!" He pulled a tablet out of his coat, showing it to the tween. "Look!" He pointed to the map on the screen, indicating the pulsing energy down in the valley of Gravity falls. "I have no idea what I'm up against, so why would I risk my nephew's life over it?"

He instantly regretted his outburst, but it seemed to have worked. Dipper frowned at the screen. "I-I had no idea." He said. "I'm sorry, Great uncle Ford."

Ford shook his head. "No, Dipper, _I'm_ sorry for lying to you." The scientist said. "I was a fool to keep this a secret. I need to trust you."

Dipper sighed. "Guess I'm staying here, then."

Ford shook his head again. "No. If you're going to be a paranormal hunter like me, you need experience."

Dipper's eyes widened. "Really?"

Ford nodded, ruffling his nephew's hair. "C'mon," he said. "We have a monster to hunt."


End file.
